


no grave can hold my body down

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, This Is STUPID, Time Travel Fix-It, Umbrella Academy AU, but its kinda implied??, chan is a time traveler, uh woojin is vanya but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: time is a scary concept, a frightening idea for most beings. but what is even scarier is messing with it.





	no grave can hold my body down

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this for my french class, and yes i did write it in english first, i cant speak french, excuse-moi   
> so this would be like the first chap, i do kinda have a plan for this but idk if ill continue it so yee yeet   
> now if yall'll exuse me, i gotta go translate this shit  
> enjoy it, cowboys  
> also, i hate using chris instead of chan but my boy possesed me while i worte thsi so,,,,,, yeehaw

the concept of time is such a flimsy idea that it makes any person who spends too many hours thinking about just how senseless time is, lose their minds. one could break the timeline in one universe just by picking up a pink flower instead of a blue one. the simple butterfly effect which oh so many people know about but which remains futile, pointless to those who do not truly understand it. 

 

time is a scary concept, a frightening idea for most beings. but what is even scarier is messing with it. ripping apart whole universes and timelines, destroying worlds and ending the lives of innocent people. 

 

chris didn’t think he will end up as one of those who ruin time, who will most likely be found by the men in black and terminated until further notice. 

 

yet here he is.

 

* * *

 

he is just twenty-four when the apocalypse happens. well, he is twenty-four when he accidentally travels in the future, only to be met with the sight of destruction, of fire and bodies laying on the ground. a truly gruesome picture to anyone who sees it. 

 

like any other rational being, chris tries to travel back as soon as he finds himself in the midst of the dilapidated buildings, the smell of dried blood and burned flesh still lingering in the air. but he soon realizes that he is more or less stuck here. stuck, as the last being left alive. 

 

he is supposed to travel back to the quarters, to gather the information that they need on one kim wj and go back, nothing more than just a few hours spent in this era, this year, this day. but where on earth— what’s left of it anyway— will he be able to find this person if everyone that was breathing not even five hours ago is now dead? 

 

to his right, he sees a body that looks intact, not burned, nor cut. he moves towards it reluctantly, hand jumping to the gun that he keeps in his jacket. once near enough to tell that the person has been dead a while, he leans in to take an even closer look. to inspect it. 

 

the body is that of a young man, chris thinks he might’ve been dead for a few hours, tops three, by the way the body is still a bit warm. he does a quick cross and sends him off with good regards, even if he thinks that his god may have long abandoned him. 

 

taking the picture that he has of kim wj, he inspects it briefly, before letting a soft curse fall from his lips. of course that the body he found, the one right in front of him, is that of kim wj. still, he can’t deny the man’s beauty. even in his undisturbed timeless sleep, he looks ethereal, with soft brown hair, albeit a bit burned around the ends, and flawless skin, that even when darkened by the smoke, chris can tell just how perfect it is. chris wants to wipe the smoke off and stroke his cheekbones, in hopes that the little touch might wake up the sleeping prince in front of him. but he knows better than to touch the subjects of his missions. 

 

he sighs and turns around, ready to walk back in time and find the guy alive, to take what he needs from him and finally leave this god forsaken timeline. but something stops him. it’s something that catches the light of the fire when he turns, something small and deity. 

 

a ring, on kim wj’s finger. chris takes it gently, the band adorned by a simple diamond. on the inside, he sees tiny letter written into the silver. bc + kw. the time traveler lets the ring slip in his pocket and with one last look around the destroyed surroundings, he leaves.

 

* * *

 

his journey continues with him going back  ten hours before the storm. he wanders the streets of sydney, trying to catch a glimpse of the man he so desperately seeks. chris knows that sydney is a big city, it’s his home, after all (not this sydney though, but one that is still intact and beautiful and full of friends he left behind), but he still keeps his hopes high. 

 

he runs around the city, praying that he might run into the beautiful man that he needs to protect or kill. he’s not sure which one is he supposed to yet. the instructions have been vague thus far. still, he looks into every nook and cranny for kim wj, observing from afar, but to no avail. it is as if the man doesn’t truly exist. 

 

chris stops near a phonebox, getting inside after he makes sure no one is near enough to see him. he punches the phone once, twice, and waits. he hears  _ whoosing  _ coming from pipes behind him and when he looks at the phone, there is a small tube peeking out, which he quickly pulls out. 

 

the time traveler opens it, scanning over the words written on the paper inside. 

 

_ protect kim wj at all costs, until further notice.  _

 

sighing, chris gets out of the box, letting the paper fall in the trash can. easier said when you’re not the one that has to look for him in one of the biggest cities with just his photo and a ring as your hints. 

 

still, it’s two hours later when he finds kim wj. he spots him near a garden, which he assumes is his, by the way he walks inside the house next to it as if he owns it. he hides behind a tree as he watches the man tend to the flowers, the time traveler able to feel the love and care radiating from his target. 

 

as he checks his phone, he realizes there are only five hours until the world will burn to pieces and he has yet to find the reason for it. chris turns back to the man, smiling when he takes in the violin that made its way into his hands. he looks as kim wj stands up straighter, mouthing something to the carnations below him, before he starts playing. 

 

the melody is peaceful, joyful even, but chris can sense the emptiness and sadness behind its facade. the blond can swear that he sees the flowers dancing, but before he can take a closer look at the colorful beauties, he notices the sparks coming out of kim wj. 

 

“no, no, no,” he chants under his breath as the singer’s skin goes almost translucent, and behind the closed eyelids, chris can see the fire coming to life. 

 

with terror, he realizes that kim wj is the start of the apocalypse. the man’s obliviousness to his powers and the strong emotions in him enough to spark a fire. then, chris realizes that he has to let the man burn, he has to let him turn his house, his friends and flowers, his planet to dust. 

 

and that’s when it hits him. he is here to make the apocalypse happen and he has no say in it. he only has to obey the orders from the handler. but chris can’t do this. he has seen the man for a total of fifteen minutes alive and almost ten dead, but in that short period of time, he started to feel the need to actually protect the singer, not to put gasoline on his already burning fire. 

 

so he makes a decision. he hoists his briefcase up and fishes the ring out of his pocket, putting it on his finger. it fits perfectly, almost as if made for him. he takes one more look at kim wj, at the unaware beauty that is soon to kill everything in his wake. chris opens a portal and steps back in time, fifteen years before the apocalypse. he rips the microchip out of his skin and with shaky breaths, he moves towards his new life. 

 

he is going to save that man and the world, even if it takes his own life to do so. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
